Twice a Liar
by Jin-Chan16
Summary: Sequel to Don't Trust A Liar; Heroine is a hard habit to kick, will an accident be able to bring him out of it, or will it force him back into all his past habits?
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person**

It was three months after Matthew and Alfred moved out, Alfred with a stable job and steady income, and Matt was going back to school to finish his degree. Both were happy, though Matt was still on methadone and going to counseling every three weeks. Alfred, with his office job, sometimes had to stay late, leaving Matt alone from the time he got home, four thirty sometimes five, to at the latest midnight.

**Matthew**

I droned out listening to the teacher go on about his lecture on literature, I took the notes I had already memorized by heart and began to draw aimlessly on my notebook. The lecture went on for twenty minutes, it was about the art and structure of writing, the same lecture he had told us for the past week. The wearisome speech ended with him tossing down the thick book of _William Shakespeare's The Complete Works_, down onto his desk, making the loud thud echo through the room.

"Alright, tonight I would like for all of you to study and be prepared for Thursday's test, this will be thirty percent of your grade average, anyone who fails will be held back for next semester," He said, taking a seat at his desk before looking back at us, "What are you all still doing here? Shoo, shoo!" He said dramatically, causing a few of us to laugh.

I gathered my books and binders in my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder as I walked out of the door, passing several other students. I walked to the parking lot, pulling out my keys and my phone, I unlocked the car, tossing my backpack in the back seat as I put my seatbelt on. I checked my messages, finding that I had one new voice mail, I pressed play and brought it to my ear.

"_Hey Matt, I have to stay late tonight so go ahead and have dinner without me, I should be home before eleven so I'll try to be back for bed_," Alfred's voice hinted a bit of a suggestive tone at the last part, sending shivers up my spine, _"I'll see you tonight, I love you_,"

I pushed the erase button, quickly shoving my phone back into my pocket and starting up the car. I made my way home without having to deal with the usual afternoon traffic. I parked the car and grabbed my backpack, walking almost hurriedly to our apartment. I tapped my foot impatiently as the numbers lit with every passing floor till my designated floor number lit up. The doors opened and I walked down to my door, trying to remain calm as I slid the key in and opened the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

I tossed my backpack down as I took a seat on the couch; I pulled out the syringe from under the cushions, holding it tightly as I went to the kitchen. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out my methadone pills, taking one out I tossed it in the sink, running the water over it, watching it dissolve and go down the garbage disposal. As it went down, the water still running, flipped the switch next to the sink, turning the blades of the disposal on, erasing any evidents of its existence.

Still holding tight to the syringe, I headed to the bedroom, I laid down on the mattress and pulled up my sleeve, quickly shoving the needle into my arm and pushing the contents into my blood stream. I pulled it out when it was empty, the world around me going hazy and lopsided, I closed my eyes, letting the sensations of the sheets and air take hold of me, sending me into my own piece of bliss.

**Alfred**

I leaned back in my chair, flexing my aching hand I ran the other through my hair. My eyes hurt from staring at the white paper and small black words, I pulled my glasses up so that they rested on my head, rubbing my eyes to try and stop the dull ache that began to pulse in the back of my head. I looked at the clock, pulling my glasses back down to see it clearly, in digital numbers it read nine forty eight.

I sighed, thinking that the rest of the paper work could wait till tomorrow. I got up, stretching my back causing it to pop in a couple of places, I grabbed my coat and keys and hurried to the elevator. I leaned against the cold wall of the elevator, the coolness calming the pounding headache. As I came to the parking lot I pulled out my cell and pushed in Matt's number.

It rang for a minute before I got an answer, "'_ello_," Came a sluggish reply.

"Hey Matt, I just got off of work, I'll be home in a little bit, I'm just going to grab a bite to eat then I'll be home ok," I said as I got in the car, turning the engine on, waiting for his reply.

"_Could you bring me something on your way, I crashed as soon as I got home_," He said, though I couldn't see him, I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was probably blushing. I smiled.

"Sure, do you want anything in particular?" I asked, backing out of my parking place.

"_No, anything will do_," He said tiredly.

"Sorry I woke you up; I'll be home soon ok?" I said, preparing to come to the road.

"_Ok, be careful_," He said, a little more awake.

"I will, love you," I said, looking both ways before pulling out.

"_I love you too_," He said, it was the last thing I heard before the world around me turned white.

**Matthew**

I hung up the phone when I heard the dial tone, figuring that he lost the signal. I hung up and stretched myself out, looking at the clock. Ten o five, I had been high for three hours and asleep for two.

I got up, grabbing the syringe that had fallen to the ground at some point, I took it to the trash bin, unscrewing the needle and putting a cap on it before throwing it away. I kept the syringe itself, knowing that I could get another needle later on. I tied up the trash before setting it outside the door, knowing that the janitors would get it when they did their rounds.

I flopped down on the couch, tucking the syringe back into the cushions, before turning on the television. I flipped through the channels, not finding anything in particular to watch, sighing I got up and went to the small shelves that rested beside the T.V. I scanned through the series of DVD's we had collected throughout the years, I found The Virgin Suicides on the second shelf, almost the last one. I had seen it several times after it came out on VHS but I was excited when I found that it had later made on DVD. I popped it into the DVD player and grabbed the remote, skipping past all of the previews and straight to the scene selection.

I clicked the one part that had been carved into my mind from the first time I saw it, the part where the horny neighborhood boys are reading Cecilia's diary. The narrator when from one of the boys, to Cecilia's voice, speaking her short but graceful poem that I had remembered for years.

_The tree's like lungs filing with air_

_My sister, the mean one, pulling my hair_

I mouthed the words, feeling the melancholy tone of the movie. I watched it from there, paying careful attention to it, unfortunately I made it half way through before the phone rang. I jumped, being taken by surprise by the sudden noise, I paused the movie before quickly picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, a little jumpy.

"_Hi, is this Matthew Williams?_" A monotone female voice asked, I pulled the phone away, looking at the caller ID. Crescent Heart Hospital.

"Y-Yes, this is him," I said, knowing that whatever she said next probably wouldn't be good.

"_This is Crescent Heart Hospital, we just brought you're brother here. He was in a really bad accident and we were wondering if you could come down here since he's currently unconscious_." My body began to shake, cold fear sweeping over me.

"I'll be there soon," I said, hanging up.

* * *

So how's this for the first chapter, Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred**

My head felt like it there were twenty pounds resting on it, making the headache I had woken up to, much worse. Every bone I tried to move felt heavy, like they were made out of lead, making moving utterly impossible. My ears were met with the sound of shuffling feet, muffled voices and electronic beeping that had already become annoying.

"Where is he!?" Matt? What was he doing here, wherever here was?

"Sir, please you need to calm down, your brother is asleep, we can call you when he-"

"Just give me a room number! I don't care if he's sleeping; please I need to make sure he's ok!" Of course I'm ok Matt, why wouldn't I be?

It was suddenly quiet, and before long I heard the clicking of a door opening and closing. The squeaking of wet shoes coming closer intruded the painfully silent room; the sound of a chair scraping against tile floor also punctured the quiet.

"Al…" I heard Matt whisper, "Come on Al, you've had your fun, now wake up…" I heard him sniffle, though I couldn't see, there was a good guess that he was probably shaking, "Please…please wake up…"

A warm, sweaty hand covered mine, making the aches and pains of my joints cease for the time being. My eyelids, now not so heavy, squinted open, my eyes slowing becoming used to the almost blinding light. I looked around, the room was just as painfully blinding as the light, the sheets, the walls, the floors, all needed a color scheme that didn't scream 'be-blind-from-my-brightness-'.

I looked over at Matt, and just as I had expected, he was shaking, his head down, his long bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey, you know I don't like it when you cry," I say, putting my hand on his head, not for long since he snapped it up, his eyes still watery and tear stains had made his face sticky.

"Alfred," In an instead those thin arms were wrapped around me, I heard Matt muttering but I couldn't make out most of the things he said, all I heard was 'love you' or 'thank you' other than that, his words were a jumble of hushed whispers.

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm here Mattie," I said, my own arms wrapping around his waist, holding him close.

It wasn't till after we separated that I saw that my right forearm was in a cast like sprint as was, as was my left leg. An IV stuck out of my hand going to a plastic bag of blood that hung next to my bed.

"W…What happened?" I ask, Matt looked at me with a sullen face, his eyes casting downward for a breif moment before meeting my eye again.

"You…You were in a car accident, Alfred. A drunk driver, he was speeding and crashed into you as you were pulling out of the parking lot," He said, "There was a woman there who told the police when they came to get you,"

I gripped the sheets tightly, I didn't remember anything like that, "What about the driver?" I ask, biting my lower lip.

A long silence came, the only sound we could here was the beeping of the heart monitor. The longer the silence went on, the tighter my grip became. "Matt?"

"He's dead, Alfred, he died on the spot," He told me, sitting down beside me on the bed. My head began to swim with all the possibilities that could've happened, I could've been the one to die. The one who was in the morgue, laying lifeless and still, and never being able to see Matt again or to hold him again. My body shook as Matt pulled me close, my head resting on his on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around him, holding him for dear life, afraid to let go.

"It's alright, Alfred," He said, I couldn't stop the sob that passed my lips, "It's alright," I heard him whisper in my ear, his voice comforting.

"I love you, Matthew," I say, unable to hold back the words that I let flow from my mouth, "I love you so much," I say, holding him tighter.

**Matthew**

I felt nothing less of sympathy for Alfred as he cried onto my shoulder and clung tightly to my body. My chest tightened hearing his soft sobs and feeling his body shake against mine, all I could do was hold him close and run a hand through his hair. I was careful not to touch the bandage just above his eyebrow and the gauze on his cheek. His glasses were destroyed in the accident, so I made a mental note to go buy him a new pair later on, before he came home.

"Matt…" I heard him whisper against my shoulder.

"Yeah Al?" I ask, stroking his hair gently, hoping it would soothe some of the pain.

"You…" I waited for him, giving him time as I continued to run my fingers through the sandy blonde locks that were clumped together from some of the dried blood. "You should go, it's really late," He said, I refrained from flinching as he said so in such a pained voice.

"Are you sure, I could stay, really I wouldn't-"

"Please, Matthew, you need to go home," He said, a momentary silence passed and all I could do was nod as I stood on shaky knees.

"I'll come back tomorrow," I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile as I put my hand on the door knob.

He nodded wordlessly, and before he could look up to see the pain etched onto my face I had already left, carefully shutting the door.

I told the nurse to let me know if there were any changes in his condition as soon as possible, she nodded; I gave her my cell phone and the university's number before leaving. The slightly chilly air was no different than the stale air in the hospital, I walked to my car slowly, not really wanting to go and not necessarily wanting to stay either. I opened the door, sitting in the car as it heated up; I leaned back, closing my eyes, trying to subdue the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Don't cry…" I told myself, "Don't cry," I covered my eyes with the palm of my hand, rubbing them roughly so they would stay down. But, being my luck, they spilled over running over my cheeks in hot streaks.

I wiped them away quickly as I gripped the steering wheel, I drove home in the dark, the only light was the passing streetlights. I parked the car in its usual place, I sat in silence as I let the heater continue to run. Though it was really hot, and the windows had begun to fog, I felt so cold.

After a few minutes later, I crawled out of the car, the cold night air sent me into shivers since the heat of the car had caused me to sweat. I walked, sluggishly, to the elevator the thick metal doors opened as if they were expecting me.

"Excuse me," I held the door as a woman came through the door, I let her in, keeping my head down, "Thank you," She said, smiling gratefully. I nodded as she pushed the tenth button.

We were silent most of the time as the elevator took us to our floors, just before we reached my floor she broke the silence.

"Is your name Matthew Williams," She asked suddenly. I looked at her skeptically, nodding all the same.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to know," She said looking down, her dark red hair falling onto her face. She wasn't skinny but not fat either, I couldn't say much about her in the state I was in and could barely see her through my smudged glasses.

"Why," I asked, simply amusing her, she didn't answer, wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry," She said, it sounded as though she was trying to hold something back, "I was the one who saw your brother get hit,"

My world seemed to stop as the elevators opened for my floor, "I'm sorry," She said, I barely heard her as I made a dash for my apartment, flinging the door open, almost tearing it off its hinges as I slammed the door closed.

I felt my heart pounding, my eye filling with tears all over again as I clenched my chest through my shirt as I slid down the smooth surface of the door. Now, in the safety of my own home, I let the pent up sobs that I had held in for nearly two and a half hours, flow out. My body shook as I sat on the floor, my shoulders heaving as I let out my contained sobs, making the pressured weight of the past hours events seem to come onto me in waves.

I pulled my knees up to my chest weakly, burying my face in them as more tears fell from my face. I looked at the couch, on shaky, weak knees, I stumbled to the couch, stuffing my hand down the cushion and pulling out the syringe. I went outside where I saw the trash hadn't been taken out yet, I pulled it back in, shuffling through the garbage till I found the needle. I tied the trash back, setting it out again before taking it in with me to the bathroom. I ran it under water, and put soap on it, before cleaning it off. I went to my room, the needle and syringe in hand as I went through my sock drawer, in my black socks I found my spare vile of heroine.

I screwed the needle into the syringe, before pushing the needle into the rubber center of the small vile, pushing up on the plunger so that the barrel filled with the clear drug. Once all of the contents where in the syringe I pulled it out, and steadied it over my arm, pushing it in where I had done earlier. The numbness, the surreal entity of the world become another blurred haze.

* * *

_Ok the girl that Matt met will have more meaning later in the story, so no one say that it was random. Reviews are like the energizers that keep me running._


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person**

The apartment held a solemn tone as the clouds rolled in, the house, usually in the early afternoon hours was lively with two characters resting on the couch. On a day like this, dark and cold, they would rest on the couch and watch a movie or a television show, but today no such thing would be happening. The apartment seemed abandoned, as if someone had set up furniture and left, leaving someone else to find it. Though it seemed that way, there was someone in there, curled up in the master bedroom in thick blankets, staring out the window blankly. Deep blue, almost purple eyes stared out into space, clutching the blankets loosely.

Thinly framed glasses rested on the nightstand, small particles of dust collecting on the glass as minutes turned to hours. The character still unmoving as the numbers on the clock changed with the passing minutes.

It seemed like eternity till the deep colors of eyes slipped shut, dissolving into a deep, yet restless sleep.

**Matt**

The slam of the door woke me up, I turned on my back reaching for my glasses, stretching my back, making it arch off the mattress. I sat up, the glasses in my hand; I wiped the small specks of dust off and putting them on, getting a few strands of my hair caught in the metal. I hesitantly pushed the covers off, throwing my legs off the side and stepping onto the cold hard wood floors.

"Matt," I walked into the living, surprised to see Alfred taking off his shoes.

"A-Al, what are you doing here?" I ask, walking over quickly to make sure he didn't strain himself.

"Well, had you answered the phone when the hospital, Arthur, Francis, and myself tried to call you, you would've known that I was being discharged," He said, lightly pushing me away, before giving me an look that clearly showed that he was displeased, "Where were you," He asked, by his tone he was skeptical about something.

"Sorry, I was here; I've been sleeping a lot lately. Especially with some of my night classes I've been sleeping more." I said, feeling a bit offended with his tone.

Alfred looked away, walking passed me to the bedroom, "I'm going to bed," He said, a bit crudely. I flinched when the door shut, sighing I picked my backpack up from the side of the couch, looking at the door of the bedroom as I stuffed my hand down into the cushions and pulled out the syringe, quickly putting it in my pocket as I left.

**Alfred**

I fell asleep sometime between noon and one o'clock, I woke up around three. The bed at home was a hell of a lot better than the one at the hospital. I got up, adjusting my glasses that I had carelessly fallen asleep with, and got up, ignoring the goose bumps that ran up my legs, and went to the living room.

"Matt," I called, looking around, not in the kitchen, or the living room. I checked the answering machine, nothing. Uneasiness came over me, as I took a seat on the couch and grabbed the phone; I dialed in his number and called.

_Three rings._

_His voice mail._

_Hang up._

I sat the phone down and turned the television on, browsing through the channels for a good ten minutes before looking at the phone. I sighed, turning on the DVD player, playing whatever was in, to my surprise it was The Virgin Suicides. It had always been Matt's favorite movie, not saying that I didn't like it either but it was kind of gloomy.

I picked the phone up again and dialed his number.

_Three rings._

_His voice mail._

_Hang up._

I started to feel restless, I continued to watch the movie for another ten minutes before looking at the phone. Biting my lip I forced myself to watch the movie a little longer, I lasted fifteen minutes before picking the phone up.

_Three rings._

_His voice mail._

_Hang up._

Where are you Matthew…?

**Matt**

The numbness the coursed through my veins sent every little sensation into a defined pleasure, the vibration of my phone was almost enough to make me orgasm in my pants. But that would be embarrassing, especially in front of Andrew, yes I still saw him. We were friends, he helped me out when I needed it, but he told me that he thought that the new house was supposed to change me. I would brush him off, telling him I'll never change. Why would I want to? I've made some personality changes yes, but I can't give this up. Andrew was high too, he was sprawled out on the bed jacking off, mumbling little things, probably hallucinating that it was some whore sucking him off or something.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, almost dropping it from the loose grip I had on it. The illuminated letters seemed to float away as I looked at the screen, I could only make out an A and a D…My mind, hazy and confused couldn't remember anything of those letters. The only number I saw was a five before I dropped the phone, too weak to move anymore.

On unsteady legs, I stood up leaning against the wall for support as I walked to the living room of Andrew's apartment. Somewhere between the time I had gotten up and moved to the living room, I had picked up my phone. I pushed talk and held the phone to my ear; I only had to wait a few seconds before someone answered.

_'Matthew! Where in the hell are you!'_ I heard a familiar voice scream into the phone, I groaned at the aching in my ear as I pulled the phone away.

"'m at a friend's" I said, I saw my backpack on the other side of the living room.

_'What friend's, I'm coming to pick you up,'_

"No, no, 'm busy," I say, feeling tired and bit queasy. "I'll be home soon,"

A long pause followed my words, and it felt nothing less than suffocating, "Be home soon," I heard him say stiffly.

"Love you," I said, the words felt necessary, and needed.

_'Yeah, I love you too,' _He said before hanging up, I closed my phone, leaning against the wall again, sliding down. The numbness felt fresh again, and the only sound I could hear was Andrew moaning loudly in the other room.

**Alfred**

I put the phone down, my stomach felt as though it had dropped into my lower bowels. While Matt slurring tiredly, in the background…_in the background I heard someone moaning.

* * *

Sorry for the tardiness, hope this chapter makes up for it. Read and review please_


End file.
